


Airport Adventures

by iezzern



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iezzern/pseuds/iezzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exo is stuck in an airport and their precious leader actually faints</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Adventures

Suho had been shoved at least ten times now, saesang fans pressing closer and closer to the security guards. Earlier that day, one of them actually got through and tried to take one of Tao's precious Gucci bags, but Sehun (his constant guardian) had quickly dragged a security guard over and the girl was removed from the crowd. It had taken them at least an hour to get half across the airport and Suho was stressed. Exo had a tight schedule and it wasn't exactly much time they had set off to airport mayhem. 

Kai and Chen was clinging onto his arms, one each, while they were moving slowly forward. At the start of their journey the two younger thought they had lost Suho, so they became delighted when they found him and refused to let him "get lost" again. Kris was close behind them, herding the rest of the kids in the right direction.  
Suho hadn't had any food or water in five hours and he felt nauseous. The air was warm and heavy, and Suho was pretty sure the herd that trampled Mufasa was somewhere in the crowd, because holy crap the pressure of all the bodies. Sweat begun to break out on his skin and the sound of screaming fans became distant. Before he knew it, Suho was down on the ground, his head knocking down on the cold floor. A ringing filled his head and his mouth tasted metallic.

"hyUNG!" Sehun screeched from behind Kris and completely forgot about pampering Tao. The fans stilled a little and mutters broke out. Someone hissed at the others to get back. Chen and Kai's hands had slipped out of his when he'd fallen over and now they were both kneeling beside him, worried expressions plastered on their faces. "Hyung, are you okay?" Chen asked while his eyes flickered back and forth on Suho's face. The older slowly nodded and tried to stand up, but he fell down again. He groaned in pain and laid a hand over his head. The pressure around him was only building and his skin was scorching hot. He tried to take deep breathes, but it didn't help. Kai and Chen's worried voices flew over him, but he couldn't register anything they said. Suddenly a musky smell filled the air around him and a strong hand laid itself on his shoulder. "Suho" a deep voice said into his ear "Suho, can you stand up?"

Suho tried to bring strength into his feet, but they felt numb. He slowly shook his head as the ringing in his ears started to fade. He could hear Kris sighing, before standing to say something to the manager. Suho slowly opened his eyes. Without him noticing, they'd moved his head to someone's lap. Probably Lay's. The entire band was standing around him, worried expressions on their faces. Except for Tao who was crying hysterically ("Is hyung gonna DIE?") while clinging onto D.O, who had a hard time keeping himself on his feet. Kris was having an argument with the manager. Suho could only make out bits and pieces. 

"No, I think he's too out of it to walk"  
"We need to move soon, or we won't reach the hotel on time"  
"You can't just force him to do something he can't. Look at him!"

The last argument came from Xiumin, who had taken over the task of holding Tao. Lay pressed a water bottle to Suho's lips. "Hyung, you need to drink"  
As Suho gulped down the water, fans just kept pressing closer to get pictures or videos, going as far as almost knocking over Sehun in the process. "We can't get anywhere if he can't stand. We'll have to move eventually"  
Suho closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything else than the throbbing in his head. He tried to make his feet and arms move again, but he didn't have the energy to do it. Suddenly he could smell Kris coming closer again. "We'll have to move him" he said, his voice taking an angry tone. Before Suho could ask how, Kris had hoisted him up in his arms and was carrying him bridal style. 

Wow, there goes my image,  Suho thought.

He wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder and buried his face in the other's neck. The fans screamed and Suho got a headache. Cameras flashed and phones started to record. The company would probably not be too happy about this.

"Wait..." Tao said "they're getting married now?"

Xiumin sighed before wrestling Tao over to Chanyeol. "He's yours to take care of now"

Kris started to walk as security made a path for him through the crowd. The rest of the band trailed behind them, their expression unreadable. Except for the two youngest.  
They were laughing and making kissy-faces at Suho, and even though he knew he shouldn't let it affect him, his cheeks started to burn. "Hyung, there really wasn't any reason to carry me like this, you could have just carried me on your back" Suho laughed softly. "Nah, it's more comfortable for you this way"

He could feel Kris balling his fists, probably because he didn't want the act to seem too intimate, but Suho just thought that was kind of useless now.  
"We've already out-gayed ourselves, Kris" he muttered into the other's neck "There's no use in trying"

He could feel Kris almost losing his grip and Chen laughed from behind them. "The wise words of Suho-hyung"

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, they make me very happy and giggly


End file.
